


The Truth Hurts

by Hjak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animagus, BAMF Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, House Elves, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Polyamory, Ron Weasley Bashing, Strong Harry Potter, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjak/pseuds/Hjak
Summary: What happens when his lack of magical knowledge hurts everyone he loves and knows?
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall & Original Character(s), Pandora Lovegood/Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 66





	1. What?

Potter Manor

“Harry Fucking Potter!”

Harry cringed inwardly. What did he do this time? He did all the chores, he sent the invitations for the bi-weekly party. He remembered to give her jewelry this week, he read the children’s Hogwarts letters. He could think of nothing he had forgotten, but then again, he had been forgetting things for the past couple of years.

“Yes beautiful?” He asked, thinking that flattery might appease her.

“Why was my Gringotts pouch empty during my shopping trip? I was just buying a new dress for our party next week and the pouch was empty.”

Harry gaped. He has put a quarter of the famous Potter and Black fortune in her bank account when they married 19 years ago. How in the ever-loving fuck could she spend 2 billion galleons 19 years. It’s more than enough money for a lifetime!

Harry continued to stare at her for a full minute. This couldn’t be happening. She didn’t even pay for the kids using her account. That means that she spent it all on herself.

“Excuse me!?” He yelled. “You must be joking right. There were more galleons in your account than a wizard sees in their entire life!” He started to panic, why the hell was he never informed by Gringotts?

“Well, we have more money, right?” Ginny asked nonchalantly. “It’s fine. I’ll forgive you this time, but make sure it doesn’t happen again.”  
What was she saying? She forgives me? Who the hell does she think she is. He took a long sip of his tea before continuing his mental tirade. Wait. Why wouldn’t she be mad? She has a lifestyle to maintain and I ruined that by not transferring more. And of course, I wasn’t notified about the money. Molly is the manager of my accounts now. She has been for years.

“Gin. I am soooooo sorry. I don’t know what came over me for a second. I’ll have Molly transfer over the money as soon as I see her.”

He ran up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“Fine, but make sure it never happens again.” She said “ You remember what happened the last time you made me mad?  
He nodded, subconsciously rubbing his jaw... Angering his wife never did anything good for him or his children. Albus usually got the worst of her wrath; he always tried to stop her but he did always deserve it. Then again, so did he.

Ring. Ring.

“Damnit, Harry. Could you answer the goddamn feletone?.”

“Sorry, my love.” He ran towards the phone and picked it up. “This is Harry Potter.” A voice he recognized very well started whispering in a hushed and hurried tone.

“Harry! Thank Merline you picked up. Molly, Ron, and Ginny are not to be trusted. Go to Gringotts and ask for a purge. You will finally be free of them.”

“Ron is your husband, Hermione. What are you saying?. Are you feeling okay? Molly has some great headache remedies, you-”

“Damnit Harry, you have known me for years, we have been through so much, please, trust me on this. Go to Gringotts and ask for a purge.” She yelled.

As she finished her statement, Harry could hear Ron on the other end.

“Who the fuck are you talking to?” There was a pause.“Oh, I see. I always knew you were a slag; you sure look the part!” He practically screamed.

“Shut up Ronald, you are a traitorous bitch who can’t deal with people being better than you.”

“I’m getting rid of that damn thing! Confringo!” Ron yelled. A squelching noise and a large explosion sounded on the other end of the phone before the dial tone sounded.

“HERMIONE?!?” Harry yelled. The phone was dead. He was dumbstruck. What the fuck is happening. Ron and Hermione have always been so in love that even their kids thought it was gross. And what did she mean about Ginny and Molly? They have always been nice and helpful. Molly treated him like a son and while Ginny may get mad at me, she always has a good reason. What the fuck is a purge, anyway?

His mind was spinning as his wife spoke up. “So how is bucktooth?” Bucktooth was Ginny’s nickname of choice for Hermione, but it was all in good fun, at least probably.

“I don’t know. Something must have come up. I’m gonna visit the burrow real quick.” Harry replied shakily.

“If you have to,” she replied.

Harry went to their fireplace and grabbed floo powder. It had taken him many years but he had learned to land gracefully after flooing. He spoke out loud, “The Burrow,” and disappeared with a flurry of ash as the green flames enveloped him.

The Burrow

Harry stepped out into a gruesome scene. He saw Ron over by a body. He ran towards both and saw the truth. Blood was splattered against the wall and the floor, and there was a putrid smell to the air. Red covered every inch of the room. Chunks of pink and dark red were flung across every surface including Ron’s face. Bushy hair soaked deep in blood was on every surface. The remnants of brain were splattered across the ceiling.

“NOOO!” Harry screamed as he realized just what had happened. Ronald Weasley, his best friend, had just murdered his other best friend.

Ron turned around to Harry. He had a hard look to his gaze, but there was something else: almost a rabid, dangerous look in the depths of his eyes. Harry had to get out. Hermione wanted him to go to Gringotts, so he would. He turned to leave but was stopped by Ron.

“Where the bloody hell do you think you’re going, scarhead?” Ron said in a low but dangerous voice. “It’s been so long since we’ve talked. How about you stick around? Petrificus-”

“Stupefy!” Ron flew backward with the force of the spell. Harry saw red. He snapped. The little voice in his head that sounded like Dumbledore, telling him to give people another chance and talk it out disappeared.

“Harry.” A familiar voice spoke from behind. “Arthur Weasley ran up to him. “What the fuck is going…” He stopped as he viewed Ron and Hermione’s body. He then looked back at Harry.

“Arthur.” He whispered with pleading eyes. “Ron killed her. We were talking on the phone and he sent a Confringo. I rushed here and found him over her body. He tried to bind me. I had to stun him. Especially after what he did to her...” He gestured at Hermione’s corpse. Tears pilled up in his eyes. They threatened to fall but he refused. He would not show weakness; it was always punished. Either by the Dursleys or by Ginny. “Arthur, please. I need to get out of here or ill kill him. Please, Art. I need somewhere safe and away from him.”

“I… I know a place.” He stated shakily. He gestured for Harry to follow him. They walked out of the Burrow and headed outside the anti-apparition wards. Harry’s mind was racing, and he was barely able to stand.

Hermione. The woman who had stayed with him through every year. She never once turned her back on him, never once let him down. Not when he was the Heir of Slytherin, not when he was the fourth champion, not even when hunting the Horcruxes. He tried to push her away to save her but she never listened. She held fast no matter what his horrible luck pushed at her. She was closer than a sister.

“Please grab my arm, Harry.” Arthur held out his arm. Harry took one last look back at the Burrow in disbelief as memories flooded over him; memories of past summers spent with Hermione and Ron in the very place that now housed this horrible event. Each memory seeming to twist into a horrid visage of what it used to be. With a deep breath of determination, he turned away, grasping Arthur’s arm as they twisted away into the night.


	2. Purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To atone for breaking-in to Gringotts, Harry must talk to his account manager, a goblin he has never met before.

November 1, 2017  
Gringotts

“Ah. Harry Potter. We have been expecting you ever since a Hermione Granger Nee Weasley visited 8 days ago. My name is Gornuk. I have been the Potter account manager for 78 years. It was my family’s legacy to take care of the Potter family vault, yet I have not spoken to a Potter for decades. Why, pray tell, could this be the case?” A goblin Harry had never seen before finished with a sneer to rival Snape’s. 

“Well… Sir?” the goblin staring at him unblinkingly. “I was unaware of the Potter account until I turned 17. Then, during that time, I was hunting Horcruxes for a year. During that time, to acquire a Horcruxe, we had to break into Gringotts. After that was finished, Hermione and I asked our then mother-in-law Molly to set our things up as we were scared you would kill us. I am truly sorry for what we did, and I will accept any punishment you and your nation have for me.” Harry had started out confident but finished in a ramble.

“Sir Potter. We at Gringotts take the matter of breaking in very seriously. There have only been two break-ins. You and your friends were the first to ever successfully break-in into Gringotts-“

“We really didn’t succeed. We only got in with the help of Griphook, and even then, we barely made it out on that dragon.” Harry spoke up.

“We have decided that this transgression can be, how you say, “forgotten” if you do 3 things for us: take a purge, regain control of your accounts, and work for us for 4 years.” The goblin finished. He pulled open a drawer and produced a contract. 

It was an important-looking piece of paper. It had almost a full page of writing. It was made of a thick parchment, with black writing, and a stamp at the top. Harry grabbed the parchment and read it through. It was just as the goblin said. The break-in would be forgiven by spending 4 years working for the goblins as a curse breaker, controlling his vaults, and taking a “purge”. He thought about the choices he had. He currently had no money out of his vault, and he wasn’t ready to go home and face his wife. He had no choice. 

“How do I accept this contract, Gornuk?” Harry asked.

“By writing your full name with a quill, you imbue with your specific magical energy and signature, the contract will be a contract with magic itself. To break this contract would result in your losing your magic.” The goblin stated.

Harry lost some breath. He had no reason to break this contract but if he did, he would lose his magic? He didn’t use it that much but it had become a part of him. He would always remember his time with the Dursleys but he could barely remember the feeling of no magic. Even living with the disgusting fucks, he still could feel his innate magical energy, no matter how hard they tried to beat it out of him. But still, he had no real choice.“What is a purge?” Harry could easily remember his last conversation with his best friend. She had told him to get this “purge” and he trusted her. But if he for some reason didn’t want to do it, that would mean taking away his magic. He couldn’t live like that, not to mention, he would have made himself an even bigger enemy of the goblins. 

“A purge is a detoxification of someone’s system. It clears out any residual evil magic, and spells or compulsions, and lets Gringotts know if there are any issues by also taking a drop of blood for an inheritance.” Harry tried to question the new information but was cut off. “ An inheritance test, while telling you about your family lines, also tells us any issues facing you magically, physically, or mentally. These both will take place over the course of 2 hours.” The goblin finished and Harry thought about this new information. 

“I accept these conditions.” Harry saw no issue with the purge or an inheritance test. Hearing how interesting Bill’s job was made him almost excited for becoming a curse breaker. Then there were the vaults. He had already planned on taking control of them after he did what Hermione asked him to do. He accepted the quill handed to him by the goblin. After re-reading the contract again, making sure to miss nothing, he pushed magic into the quill, like he would with a wand, only lighter. The quill started to hum and glow so he quickly wrote Harry James Potter on the parchment.

“We here at Gringotts are glad to now accept you and your kin back to the good graces of our nation. If you could now follow me, we will get started with the purge and inheritance test.”

The goblin left his chair, opened a gate for Harry, and started walking down a hallway gesturing for Harry to follow. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter had never been in such awe. Not even when first seeing Hogwarts on the first year boats. The walls on the hallways through Gringotts were beautiful. Intricate inlays showing battles, treaties, and nations covered the walls. Each wall had a different story to tell, and each story was more interesting than the last. On one wall, a goblin fought a raging battle with a wizard, only to come out victorious. On another wall, a new goblin king was being coronated. Harry was so distracted by the walls, that he nearly collided with Gornuk. They were at a door 2 times the size of Harry. Whilst the walls depicted stories and history. The door seemed to have images meaning nothing strewn about the ebony wood. That was what he thought until he noticed a symbol he recognized. It was like a capital b with the curves being pointed. He remembered in his third year when Hermione had first started taking runes. The rune was the symbol for healing. He wondered if that was a coincidence until he saw another rune he recognized for one of her books. It was an almost lightning bolt symbol, just like his scar. It was the rune for success. He remembered when Hermione had first found that connection. She thought that he must always be successful since his scar looked just like the rune. With a bittersweet smile on his face, he followed the goblin through the door. Another goblin stood by a bed much like the ones he frequented in at the Hogwarts infirmary. In fact, the whole room seemed to be in 2 halves. One half was like a hospital room. It had the infirmary, chairs for guests, and a desk with a piece of parchment on the table. The other half seemed almost the opposite. The walls changed from a calming deep blue to an almost obsidian purple. A closer inspection revealed that it was in fact made of obsidian. There were torches on the wall and a circle on the ground made of some white substance. The goblin, who was here before Harry and Gornuk appeared cleared their throat. 

“Welcome, Lord Potter. I will be the healer conducting the purge and inheritance test on you. My name is Healer Ulgrig. We will have you first take the inheritance test as it takes a while to fully get an in-depth read on your health and history. Once that is done, we will have you step into the circle. We will then activate the runes outside of the circle and commence with the purge. Is this okay?” The goblin finished and looked at Harry, waiting for a response. 

Harry started to backtrack but remembered Hermione. She had never steered him wrong before. She always knew what to do no matter what the circumstance or situation. What kind of dickhead refuses to do the dying wish of his closest friend. 

“Yes, Healer Ulgrig,” Harry responded.

The goblin healer started the preparation. He grabbed the parchment from the desk and set it in front of Harry. He then also placed an athame, or ‘ceremonial blade’ in front of him. 

“You must simply cut a finger with the athame and allow a drop onto the parchment. The cut will be healed once that is finished.”

Harry noticed runes written on the parchment. An Othila was one he remembered. It was a symbol of inheritance. There was a Wunjo which stands for heritage or kinship. Harry picked up the athame, sliced his pointer finger, and let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment. He stared at the parchment. Letters and words appeared on it, just like how the marauders’ map would open up. Harry was then led to the center of the circle. As he entered the circles noticed a single tune he didn’t recognize being repeated around the circle. Once Harry gave a confirmation that he was ready, the goblin healer started to chant. The guttural sound of Gobbledegook sent shivers down Harry's spine. As the chanting increased in speed, the runes and circle began to glow. The glow started to shine brighter than Harry could look at. Harry closed his eyes to try and block out the brightness. Whilst the brightness was slightly uncomfortable, he was surprised at the lack of pain. The term “purge” sounded quite painful. He thought of that just as the burning in his chest started. It was pain like he had never felt before. The cruciatus curse was not even half of this pain. While the cruciatus curse felt like his blood was boiling, he now felt like the sun was taking refuge in his chest. A searing heat was so much, too much. His last thought before he blacked out was simply ‘fuck’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter out guys (and girls). Thanks for the support. I never expected to have this many people reading my story. I hope I can make you all excited for each coming chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, I will be posting it in 3 days. I thought that I should do something since so many people read my first chapter. Thanks again and remember, I always accept help and criticism. Before I finish though, I gotta thank my guy cjay53 for smoothing out my confusing ramblings. Go check out his story he just started, called Prophesied. I truly thank and love y'all.


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Harry react when his Inheritance test reveals things he never thought were issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. I am still always here for helpful criticism or your thoughts about the story. Hope you all enjoy it.

November 2, 2017

“Sir? Hello?” Harry felt a nudge on his side but didn’t care. His chest. Fucking hell. It felt like fiendfyre was running rampant through his chest. His ribs felt fractured and his heart felt as if it were being squeezed. Harry’s eyes fluttered open. 

“How are you feeling Sir?” The healer seemed to be wary of him. He slowly responded. 

“I feel right fucked up. My chest is fucking burning and my ribs feel fractured. Other than that,” He raised his hand for a slight thumbs up. “Never fucking better.”

The goblin healer nodded. He gave Harry a potion to drink for the pain. Harry prepared for the bitter taste but it never came. Instead, he tasted treacle tart. His eyes widened as the sweet yet burnt taste entered his mouth. He immediately started to feel better. His ribs no longer felt fractured, only slightly bruised. His chest turned from a searing flame to a dull throb of heat. He didn’t understand. He had never tasted a good potion. They were always unpleasant, leaving a distinct taste of bitterness. It was much like muggle medicine in taste. This potion, whilst helping him with the pain, tasted nothing like the unpleasant things he had to gulp down all those times in the infirmary. He started to ask a question but was disrupted by Healer Ulgrig. 

“I am aware that you have many questions Sir, but we must ask you to read the results of your inheritance test.” He gestured to the parchment Harry dropped his blood onto. The goblin continued. “Before we show this parchment to you, be aware that there are some shocking revelations on this parchment. You have been asleep for a day so I have reined in my temper, but this will reveal things you never thought were issues. Be prepared.”

The goblin handed the paper to Harry. Harry spent minutes thinking about what could be in this parchment. He had been raised horribly but he had leveled out into an okay-looking guy. The years of quidditch and the increased portions of Hogwarts made up for some of the issues farther back in his youth. What kind of physical issues could he have. But, he reminded himself, this was for Herm… Hermione. He slowly looked to the parchment and started to read. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Harriet James Potter

Status: Half-Blood

Age: 37

Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)

Mother: Lily Juniper Potter Nee Evans (Deceased)

Wife: Ginevra Molly Potter

Son(s): James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter

Daughter(s): Lily Luna Potter

Godfather(s): Sirius Rigel Black (Deceased)

Godmother(s): Alice Susan Longbottom Nee Fortescue

Godbrother(s): Neville Frank Longbottom

Godson(s): Edward Remus Lupin, Hugo Godric Weasley Nee Granger, Lorcan Griffin Scamander Nee Lovegood, Lysander Occamy Scamander Nee Lovegood

Goddaughter(s): Rose Tonks Weasley Nee Granger, Alice Nettle Longbottom Nee Abbot

Birth: July 31st, 1980

Death: Undetermined

Titles:

Potter: Lord by Blood and Last Living Descendant 

Peverell: Lord by Blood and Last Living Descendant

Gryffindor: Lord by Blood and Last Living Descendant

Black: Lord by Blood Adoption

Slytherin: Lord by Right of Conquest 

Vaults:

Potter: 

487: 0 Galleons, 0Sickles, 2 Knuts

488: (Valuables Vault): Portraits, Jewels, Antiques, Heirlooms, Family Grimoire

713: (Harriet Trust (Vault Self-Refilling)): 10,000 Galleons, 50,000 Sickles, 50,000 Knuts

Peverell:

119: 148,000,000,000 Galleons, 100,000 Sickles, 100,000 Knuts

134: (Valuables Vault): Portraits, Jewels, Antiques, Heirlooms, Family Grimoire, Journals

Gryffindor:

033: 197,000,000,000 Galleons, 100,000 Sickles, 100,000 Knuts

035: (Valuables Vault): Portraits, Jewels, Antiques, Heirlooms, Family Grimoire, Various Weaponry 

Black:

283: 0 Galleons, 0 Sickles, 0 knuts

274: 57,048,383,262 Galleons, 184,285 Sickles, 396,539 Knuts

213: (Valuables Vault): Portraits, Jewels, Antiques, Heirlooms, Family Grimoire, Various Weaponry 

Slytherin:

032: 148,057,246,725 Galleons, 128,293 Sickles, 137,918 Knuts

034: (Valuables Vault): Portraits, Jewels, Antiques, Heirlooms, Family Grimoire, Various Weaponry 

Abilities/ Blocks/ Potions/ Curses:

Parselmagic:

100% Blocked November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Dark Magic:

100% Blocked November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Runic Magic:

100% Blocked November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Natural Legilimens:

100% Blocked November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Natural Occlumens:

100% Blocked November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Natural Intelligence:

60% Blocked November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) 

Parseltongue:

60% Blocked November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) 

Core Block/Leech:

5% Leeched Horcrux (Tom Marvolo Riddle)

50% Blocked November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

10% Blocked January 6, 1992 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

10% Blocked June 30, 1997 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Photographic Memory:

70% Blocked November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Submission Potion: 

Focused on Dursley Family Placed November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Focused on Ginny Molly Weasley Placed May 3, 1998 (Molly Bela Weasley)

Loyalty Potion: 

Focused on Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Bela Weasley, Ronald Billius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Potter, Gryffindor House, Light Magic Placed July 24,   
1991 (Albus Dumbledore)

Hatred Potion: 

Focused on Slytherin House, Dark Magic, Dark Creatures Placed November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Love Potion:

Focused on Ginevra Molly Potter Placed November 1, 1996 (Molly Bela Weasley)

Disinterest Potion:

Focused on Hermione Jean Weasley Nee Granger Placed November 1, 1991 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Focused on Luna Elizabeth Scamander Nee Lovegood Placed January 1, 1996 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Focused on Neville Frank Longbottom Placed November 1, 1991 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Physical Issues:

11 Years of Starvation

Basilisk Blood

Bruises Never Healed

Scar

Mental Issues:

Self Hatred Potion Placed November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Self Doubt Potion Placed November 1, 1981 (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Post Traumatic Stress Disorder

Contract(s):

Marriage Contract: Between Harry Potter (Harriet James Potter) and Ginevra Molly Potter

Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Bela Weasley, Ginevra Molly Potter (Signed with blood)  
————————————————————————  
Harry Potter felt pain in his heart deeper than anything he ever knew. His whole fucking life had been controlled. Nothing he knew was real. Every fucking second of his life was forced to happen. A potion to be loyal to Ron before he ever met him? A L...Love Potion towards his wife? Ginny. He thought back on all the good memories he had with her. Yet barely any memories surfaced. Before their 5th year, she was an awkward stalker. During their 5th year, she started getting passed around Gryffindor like the Hogwarts whore. We were in the DA together but all I did was pay attention to Cho. We went to the Department of Mysterious but so did 5 other people. We barely talked until that ravenous beast wanted her. Wait. It wasn’t my heart or mind. It was that creature infesting my body, forcing me to want her. A fucking love potion. Brewed and placed by Molly no fucking less. And what the fuck is a disinterest potion? I became friends with everyone on that fucking list. One of them… she was my closest friend. He never was extremely close to Luna or Neville until after the Battle of Hogwarts. But all of this could be linked back to one fucking man. Albus Dumbledore. These “blocks” or whatever were placed on me right after my parents were killed. That means that the fuck decided, ‘Hey. Here is a child who just survived the super bad wizard guy. What should I do with him? Put a fuck ton of blocks and potions on him, then send him to an abusive family. And another thing-

Harry was interrupted from his seething by Healer Ulgrig. “ Sir. I am aware that this parchment has lead to some truly terrible revelations but now that you have been through the purge, all the blocks and potions have been removed. This means that the burning in your chest is your core working at its intended amount, save for 5% that was leeched away by a… Horcrux in your scar. You will have to get used to the new level of power you possess. We recommend you stay here at Gringotts for the foreseeable future while you learn the new extent of your powers and while you process everything you now know. Whilst we will never force you to do it, we would recommend seeing a mind healer a couple of times to vent the frustration you must now be feeling. I am aware that you still need healing and time to reflect but you have been given an audience with the leader of our Nation, Ragnock the 36th. He has requested your audience as soon as you awoke, which has now just happened. We wanted you to read the inheritance test before you left, we felt it was only fair for the things you clearly have gone through. He is a proud goblin. One who has lead our people for many decades. Once you have entered his presence, say the phrase ‘May the blood of your enemies run gold with your fortune.’ This is an ancient greeting of the goblin nation. It shows respect beyond any niceties you wizards say. Your account manager will escort you to the location leader Ragnock has requested to meet you. Go and hear out the leader of our nation.” The goblin healer then gestured to Gornuk. 

“Follow me.” The goblin stated before walking out of the door. Harry pushed off the bed he had been in and followed his account manager. The 2 of them went along in silence until Gornuk spoke. 

“This may be a sudden question, but you will have to figure out the title you wish to go by.” The goblin looked at Harry while the two kept walking through the beautiful hallways. “Currently, according to magic, you are Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin. That is quite the mouthful, so I suggest coming up with what titles you want to be known as. Though when dealing with magical businesses involving your full name, you will have to state your full name as ‘Lord Harriet James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin’.” The goblin looked expectantly at Harry but he was lost in thought. 

There were so many fucking titles. He never thought of what being a lord meant. He knew he was the lord of the Potter family and had access to the Black family vault but he had no idea about these other things. The Peverells were just the last name of the brothers from the deathly hollows story. Then of course there was Gryffindor and Slytherin. That would mean he was the Lord of half of the founders of Hogwarts. He had no idea his family tree could be linked all the way back to Gryffindor. Then there was Slytherin. ‘Right of Conquest’. The fuck is that? Okay. I can think of this later. Gornuk looks like he wants an answer. Well, I am obviously going to be a Potter. That is for certain. I don’t really want another title but… Padfoot. He died before he could have a son. He took me in as his own son. Harry Potter-Black? Has a nice ring to It I believe. Think that’s perfect. 

“I am Harry Potter-Black,” Harry responded. Gornuk accepted the response and continued talking.

“I am truly sorry Lord Potter-Black. You have faced many issues that not even a goblin could face alone. In the nation of goblins, a youngling is more precious than anything. To have done the things Albus Dumbledore did to you when you were just a youngling shows the worst of wizardkind. I truly am sorry for what that man has done to control you. We are almost to the meeting room. I would suggest having better attire than a sweat-soaked pair of daily robes. Remember Lord Potter-Black, you are much more powerful than you used to be. Be careful with your magic.”

Harry realized what the goblin was saying. He looked down at his robes and flushed. They were truly drenched. He must have had a nightmare he couldn’t remember. He produced his wand and thought up a pair of robes fit to meet the leader of the goblin nation. They were black dress robes much like the ones he wore to the Yule Ball. But instead of a white frilled undershirt, his was dark maroon. He then had a pair of emerald green cufflinks to match his eyes. He put the smallest amount of force into his wand he could. Unfortunately, that was not enough. While he did conjure those exact clothes and was wearing them, the force of them appearing on him sent him flying backward. With a heavy thud, he landed on his back. Gornuk ran towards him and stood over him.

“Well, it seems the Lord of five noble houses can’t manage a simple conjuring charm.” He said with a smirk.

Harry was silent for a second. He had never seen a goblin more than sneer towards him. It was frightening but he knew the meaning behind it.   
“Sod off Gornuk.” He responded, picking himself back up from the floor. Fuck. He thought to himself. I gotta learn how to fix that.

They spent the rest of the walk there in silence. Harry thinking about the massive news he had received and Gornuk thinking about his hatred for wizards. They reached a massive door made of cocobolo wood. The natural texture of the wood was implemented in the carvings covering the door frame. It was unnervingly beautiful. The texture of the wood and the carving mixed and swirled in patterns ever-changing. The carvings could be a goblin shooting magic from its hand to a dementor sucking the life out of a wizard. But the truly beautiful thing was when it was not a discernible scene. The wood texture would swirl and spin as if it were magic itself whilst the carvings would shift and change like the staircases at Hogwarts. If there was one thing wizards could learn from goblins, it should be the artistic vision of these beautiful carvings. 

With Gornuk leading the two, the door was opened by an unseen force and both were let in, to meet the leader of the Goblin Nation, Ragnock the 36th.


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Lord Ragnock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. I truly hope you all like the chapter.

November 2, 2017

Harry stood at the entrance of the room, mouth agape. The room he and Gornuk had entered seemed, unlike any room he had ever seen. The walls were made of volcanic rock whilst the floor was made of obsidian. In the middle of the room was a table one would suspect to see in a conference room. The table itself was made of a dark marble whilst the chairs were made of dark walnut with heather padding. Certain areas of the walls and floor seemed to be bubbling. They were also much brighter than anywhere else. Harry looked closer and saw that they were areas made of lava. Harry was concerned for a second but looked closer. The air around the lava was slightly shimmering, hinting at a magical barrier. Harry could somewhat feel the magical energy surrounding the lava. He finished his viewing of the room at the large door opposite where they entered. There were seven goblins. Six of the goblins were surrounding the seventh. Each goblin had a set of armor personalized towards them. There were different colors, materials, and shaping. The only thing that stayed the same were the seals on the breastplates of each goblin. The seal of Gringotts was the single thing shared on each goblin’s armor. The seventh goblin radiated royalty and power. He wore an outfit fit for a nobleman. A tunic of dark red, with an overcoat made from dragonhide in an almost trench coat fashion. He wore a breastplate matching that of the other goblins with the seal of Gringotts. The armor itself seemed to be made of an unknown metal and encased in dragonhide. On his back was a billowing cape. It seemed to be lined with dark black fur, much like the animagus form of his late godfather. The outside of the cape was a dark wine color and made of dragonhide. The cape was clipped to his shoulders with onyx clasps housing the Gringotts seal. And at the very top of the goblin was a crown. The crown was constructed of obsidian, in rhombus shapes surrounding the head. And in the very middle, right above the forehead, was a black diamond embedded in a rhombus shape larger than all the others. 

After taking in the view of the room, Harry bowed before the goblin before him. 

“May the blood of your enemies run gold with your fortune Lord Ragnock the 36th.” Harry recited the greeting Healer Ulgrig had given him, adding the bow to show respect to the goblin.

“And may your fortune grow more numerous than thy enemies.” Ragnock returned the greeting and gestured for Harry to rise. Harry complied and stored the response mentally away. 

“Hello Lord Potter. It is truly refreshing to see a wizard bothering with ancient Goblin traditions. I heard from one of my informants that you have agreed to our rules for rejoining the good graces of our Nation.” Harry nodded and Lord Ragnock continued. “ When we first laid out the stipulations we only expected you to have to take the Potter and Black vaults. With the new knowledge gained by your inheritance test, we are even more glad you will take control of these vaults. The only issue is that you will have to be accepted by the family magics before you can become the true leader.”

Harry began to ask what he meant but Ragnock continued. “The family magics of each house are crucial to becoming the lord of these houses. Whilst you were accepted by the Potter family magic at a young age, thanks to your father and mother, you have yet to interact with any of the others. They must accept you if you are to take up the true mantel of each house. Now, family magics are much like the mascots of one’s Hogwarts house, but so much more powerful. Each family is represented by an animal. Of course, the Gryffindor and Slytherin animal magics are quite obvious, the others are slightly less. The Potter house, which you were already exposed to as a child is that of a Stag, just like what is seen on the Potter family crest. The stag was and is considered to be the king of the forest, the protector of all other creatures. For the native tribes of North America, the deer was a messenger, an animal of power, and a totem representing sensitivity, intuition, and gentleness. The animal magics of the House of Black is a Raven which is visible on their family crest. Now the raven is often associated with loss and ill omen. Yet its symbolism is complex. As a talking bird, the raven also represents prophecy and insight. Ravens in stories often act as psychopomps, connecting the material world with the world of spirits. Now the house of Peverell is different than other family magics. Their house crest is the infamous deathly hallows. Their animal magics is not shown in their family crest. It happens that their animal magics is a thestral. Thestrals are, undeservedly, known as omens of misfortune and aggression by many wizards because they are visible only to those who have witnessed death at least once or due to their somewhat grim, gaunt, and ghostly appearance. They stand for the duality of life. To see a thestral means you have witnessed death, but a thestral is a lively creature protective of their family and those they accept as their own. Of course, the animal magics for Slytherin is a snake. Historically, serpents and snakes represent fertility or a creative life force. As snakes shed their skin through sloughing, they are symbols of rebirth, transformation, immortality, and healing. The ouroboros is a symbol of eternity and continual renewal of life. And finally, the magics of Gryffindor shows itself as a Griffin. The Griffin is used to denote strength and military courage and leadership. Griffins are portrayed with the rear body of a lion, an eagle's head with erect ears, a feathered breast, and the forelegs of an eagle, including claws. These features indicate a combination of intelligence and strength. Each house portrays the embodiment of these animals to certain degrees. You must go back to the ritual/ infirmary room and follow the steps laid out on this piece of parchment.” He gave Harry a parchment rolled up and sealed with the stamp of Gringotts. I am aware that you have learned some… truths that are hard to handle. We have a room just off of the infirmary you have been in for a day. That will be a form of sleeping quarters for you until you figure out just what you are thinking. Your training as a curse breaker will begin a month from now. I will see you in a month’s time, Lord Potter. Best be ready.”

With that, the Lord of the Goblins excited the room followed closely by his 6 goblin entourage, his cape billowing with more showmanship than Snape, leaving Harry with much more questions than answers. Gornuk lead him out of the room and the two started to head back to the infirmary, remaining quiet to both stew in this new information. The Potter house animal was a Stag. Harry felt a somber sense grow within him. His father. Prongs. If the Potter family magics is a Stag, would that mean I would be a Stag when becoming an animagus? I’ll have to try that at some point. His thoughts then strayed to the other houses he was the lord of. The Black house. A raven huh? The description Ragnock gave at first sounded much like a Grimm. There definitely had to be some kind of connection between the house magics and an animagus form. There are Peverell and Gryffindor. I am the last living descendent of each? But it isn’t guaranteed that I will become the Lord of those houses. It was the same with Black and Slytherin. Wait. Slytherin? How am I the fucking lord of Slytherin? Like the only one who seemed to be the heir of Slytherin was… How did it say I became the lord again? Right of conquest. What is-

Harry interrupted his musing by asking Gornuk a question. “What is Lord by Right of Conquest?”

The goblin let out a sigh before responding. “The Right of Conquest is a very specific way to gain a lordship. You must defeat the heir of an Ancient and Noble House. There must not be a current active Lord and there must be a right of conquest stipulation to be part of the original creation of the house. Long before the creation of the Magical Government of the Wizengamot, houses fought each other for their land, money, and power. This was such a common practice, some houses wanted their house to live on even if they were killed. They created a stipulation within their house, known as the Right of Conquest. 14 of the Sacred 28 have this stipulation within their house. It appears that so did Lord Slytherin. We are getting close to the infirmary and I was wondering something. Will you be interacting with the family magics when we arrive or will you take time before doing it? Either is fine but it will be helpful for me and Ulgrig to know, to prepare.”

Harry thought about taking a break. He had received mind-blowing information this day already. Maybe taking a break would be for the best he thought. But a voice in the back of his head, (which sounded just like Hermione) was curious as hell. What would it be like to interact with these family magics? Would they all accept him or would some reject him? What would the Slytherin one be like? Harry thought about the likelihood he would be able to sleep with these questions plaguing his mind. Since the number was in the decimal place, Harry knew he would have to interact with them when they arrived. He told Gornuk as much and the two continued in silence before entering the infirmary. 

Harry and Gornuk entered the room and greeted Ulgrig. After informing him of all that happened, they started to set up the ceremony to commune with each house’s magics. Harry opened the parchment and read how he would do it. He would have to use an athame to slice open his hand, letting the blood drop into a bowl filled with water infused with the specific house’s magics. Each bowl had been supplied to Gringotts when the bank first opened within Britain. This must be done within a ritual circle. You must then commune with the magics in some way determined by each individual house. The last part being vague while scaring Harry somewhat, made him more intrigued than ever. Ulgrig informed Harry it would take 20 minutes to complete, and he should take a look at his new living quarters just through a door next to the bed he rested in for a day. He entered through the door and found a small living room. On one side was a coffee table surrounded by couches. On the other was a dining table fit to hold 6 people. A small-sized kitchen was farther back. The walls were made of a deep red, with hexagons strewn across the walls. A hall next to the kitchen lead to three rooms. One was a bedroom, containing a queen-sized bed with deep red sheets. The second room was a bathroom with a shower. The final room was a magnificent library. The walls were covered with books from top to bottom. The Hermione in him jumped for joy. Each section was spaced out by name. In the middle of the room was a book on a pedestal. Harry spent minutes working with it and finally figured out it was a way to look through every book, and request what book he wanted. He spent another couple of minutes messing with the book when he heard a knock at the front door. Harry opened and saw Ulgrig. He informed Harry that the circle and bowl were ready. It was time for the ritual to begin.


	5. The Black Family Magics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry must commune with the family magics of the House of Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooooooo sorry that I skipped a publishing date. School has been a fucking trainwreck. I had to choose my classes for next year and am getting tests galore. I am trying my best to fix this issue. I will be posting the next chapter in the next 1 to 2 days to sorta apologize for being late. Then we will be back to a regular schedule like normal. My bad. I'm sorry

November 2, 2017

Harry followed Ulgrig out of his new area and into the ritual side of the room. Gornuk walked up to Harry. They discussed which house Harry wanted to ‘meet’ first. Harry thought for a second but believed the house of Black would be the smartest. He had been around Sirius for a bit and wanted to use his last name. It would be interesting to figure out what it would be like to interact with the family magic. Ulgrig checked him over quickly before they started, making sure he was healthy enough to do this. After being double-checked, Harry stepped into the ritual circle.

In the center of the circle on a podium, a bowl filled with liquid and an athame. Harry stepped into the middle of the circle and picked up the athame. He chanced a glance at both Gornuk and Ulgrig before he sliced his hand and allowed blood to drip into the bowl. Seconds passed in baited anticipation while all three viewed the bowl. Confusion began to show in the eyes of Harry when a shimmer appeared over the bowl. At first, it was just a slight vibration of magic but it became more intense. The shimmer seemed to abate as black smoke left the bowl, much like the fog of a potion brewing. The smoke seemed to surround Harry in seconds before the bowl stopped the flowing of smoke. Harry, confuse and bewildered started to try and peer through the smoke. He spent a couple of seconds looking through the smoke until a faint glow emanating behind him drew his attention. The bowl on top of the podium was glowing a greyish hue. If not for the smoke, Harry doubted he would be able to see the glow. As he slowly approached the bowl for a better look, two beings lept from the bowl and landed behind Harry. Harry spun his view around and tried to discern each being. The first one seemed to be rapidly growing until it stopped at the height of a human at around 5 feet 9 inches. It seemed to be taking a humanoid shape slowly. The second being was much shorter. It seemed to be forming faster. Slowly the creature became fully clear and corporeal. It was a raven. It flew from the ground back to the podium and landed. Harry kept it in view as it flew by his head. The raven seemed curious but apprehensive. With the knowledge Harry had from taking care of Hedwig, he extended his hand slowly out to the raven. The raven curiously peeked at his finger, shocking Harry since he felt the peck. Keeping a still hand, Harry waited for the raven to do something, since startling it would be foolish. The raven seemed to be more susceptible to Harry, so he slowly used his outstretched finger to stroke the back of the raven’s neck. The raven did not pull away from Harry and preened at Harry’s petting. The raven had kept Harry’s attention rapt so he barely heard the chuckling behind him. Being careful not to spook the raven, Harry turned around to see the other being. Harry’s stroking of the raven flattered as the slightly glowing view of his Godfather looked back at him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry inhaled sharply at the glowing visage of his dead Godfather. It had been 21 years. 21 long fucking years but Sirius looked just as he did when he passed. The little smirk he had, the mischief in his eyes, the slight bags under his eyes from his time in Azkaban. Tears sprang to his eyes as he left the raven, and ran towards his Godfather. Half expecting to plow through the slightly glowing man, he ran hoping for a hug. When he finally reached the man, he collided with him. The speed and power almost knocked back the glowing man. They kept hugging whilst tears fell down both of their faces. Harry moved his face and looked into the grey eyes of his godfather. The love for Harry shown through the man’s eyes like a lifeline after everything Harry had realized. Harry had only seen that love and affection in a couple of others’ eyes but it had been a long while since he had seen it. The panic and fear of the last day abated some at seeing the man in front of him. 

“Hi, Harry. How’s it been?”

“Padfoot. That you?”

“Of course Prongslet.”

“How… how are you here Sirius? What happened. Didn’tyoufallintothevail. Howareyouhere. Areyoualive. Whatisgoingonhere-”

“Hey! Hey. Harry,” He directed Harry’s face to look into his eyes. “I don’t fully know what is going on. I remember falling into that veil. Then there was a time when I felt like I was being pulled to return for a second. It didn’t last long so I couldn’t do it but I felt the pull and always wondered what it was. Then, I felt the pull again, it was stronger, more like a portkey. I was picked up by the naval and sent here. The pulling stopped and there I saw James petting a raven. But then you turned. Those green eyes I would never forget. How is this happening? I ain’t complaining but bloody hell.”

“I came to Gringotts on the order of Hermione. Took an inheritance test and am gonna be working for the Goblins.” The tears in his eyes feel at the thought of Hermione. “Found out I was kinda the lord of 5 houses. They are now making me bond with the family magics to see if I am accepted.”

“Okay… that is quite a lot. How is the lovely Mrs. Potter then?” He asked.

“Ginny is a… it’s complicated.” He responded.

“What? The stalker? I meant Hermion- you didn’t marry her? You two were inseparable. You two were worse than Lily and James right after Hogwarts.”

“What? No. Hermione and I were the best of friends but we weren’t dating. I’ve loved Ginny for… THE FUCKING POTIONS!! That was what those fuckers did. They kept me away from the people I liked. Neville could have been a brother if things went differently. He was always a loyal and helpful guy. More loyal than Ron. Fucking bastard left me when I needed him most. Those fucking-”

“What are you talking about Harry? Potions. I don’t. What are you talking about?  
Harry told Sirius of the call from Hermione. The aftermath and escaping with Aurthur. Going to Gringotts and taking the Inheritance test. Harry told Sirius of all the potions, blocks, and issues. As the tail continued Sirius’ rage increased. The knowledge that his Godson had been controlled all his life by Dumbledore. The injustice done to his Godson was hard to endure. One thing was confusing him tho.

“Why did you have a submission potion the Dursleys and Ginny. What was wrong with the Dursleys? Did Ginny do anything to need you submissive? What is that all about.” 

Harry’s confusion gave way to intense guilt. He never told Sirius about the Dursleys. He wanted to be loved by Sirius. To be taken in not because his Aunt and Uncle were abusive, but because Sirius liked him. “Padfoot. I’m sorry. They did things to me. Yelling. Name-calling. They worked me like a Malfoy house-elf. They hatted me. That was mainly Petunia. Vernon was the physical one. He… he hit when he was mad. Or when he was drunk. He was drunk very often. He beat me. And Petunia. And Dudley. I was just the main one. The one he went after the most. The pain was daily. Unluckily for me, my magic healed me. I never saw a doctor. I always healed after, so there was no need.” His voice quivered and tears sprung from his eyes. The pain of the Dursleys causing gut-wrenching sobs from him. Every memory surfaced within him. The hatred and loathing he had felt for years fueling his tears. His legs gave out, sending him towards the ground, but he was caught by Sirius. The tears blurred Harry’s eyes but he saw the glowing man’s face contorted into sadness. Sirius held Harry in a grip to rival any Hermione hug. The pain leaving no words said. Each man comforting the other. The glowing raven flew from its perch atop the podium and landed on Harry’s shoulder. The bird nipped at Harry’s ear affectionately and nuzzled its head into Harry’s cheek. Harry barely noticed as the pain left his body in heaving sobs. What started as tears for his time at the Dursleys evolved. After the Dursleys, it was Hogwarts. The death-defying years of recklessness attacking his already fragile mind. His voice picked up again and he vented to Sirius and the Raven. “Each year, almost dying. I spent every year needing to return to Hogwarts. Even with the likelihood of death every year, I knew that it would be better than staying with the Dursleys. There was one thing that kept me alive every single fucking time. Hermione Granger. She was there every time. In each new fucked up situation, she would be there to help me. She was there every time and I just used her. Having her basically do my homework? Relying on her every time to get out of another situation. She solved the riddle and got us past the devil snare. She solved what the creature in the chamber of secrets was. She had the time turner and used it to save my life and you. She stayed with me through the entire Tri-wizard tournament. She helped me plan for each new situation created to challenge 7th years. Then she warned me. She tried to stop me from going to the Ministry. You would have lived if I had listened to her. Then I distanced myself from her in 6th year, wallowing in self-pity, listening to anything Dumbeldore would tell me. I was a dick head through our 6th year, but she left everything to go search for Horcruxes. She erased her parent’s minds. She found them after Voldemort was defeated and they disowned her. They yelled at her and refused to hear her out. She gave everything up to help me. She was everything. She was amazing.” Sirius spoke up. “Was?” 

“She’s fucking GONE.” Harry’s emerald eyes shimmered with the tears filling them. “She called me using a muggle device. She told me to come here and get a purge. Told me to never trust Ginny or Molly. Ron came in, yelled at her, and sent a Confringo at the phone. The fucker couldn’t hit the broad side of Hogwarts. He… he hit her. I flooed over, filled with questions. When I arrived, I saw her body on the ground… and… her… head was everywhere. He tried to stop me. I stunned him and Arthur showed up. He got me out of there.” 

Harry stopped talking as the smoke covering the ground and surrounding them started to go back into the bowl. Harry sent a questioning look at Sirius but he seemed just as confused. The smoke finished being absorbed back into the bowl. The subtle glow being emanated from the raven and Sirius shown brighter. Both Harry and Sirius looked around confused until the realization dawned.

“NO!!! I just got you back. Please Padfoot. There are so many other stories to tell you. My kids would love to meet uncle Padfoot. Please. You deserve to be alive. I am so sorry. You are missed every day. Please. I don’t know if you’re real but I don’t care. Stay.” Harry’s voice pleaded at the shimmering image of his godfather.

“Hey. Don’t worry pup. I love you and will always love you. You are an amazing person and you have grown to become quite the man. Life will continue on and so will you. Just don’t forget me. I’d be right pissed if you did. Goodbye Prongslet. Tell Moony I say hi.” The shimmering increased into a glowing white as the raven and form of Sirius evaporated into glowing smoke, and was absorbed into the bowl. Harry slumped to the ground. Sadness enveloped his mind as the reality of Sirius appearing seeped into his mind.


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the loss of Sirius again, do to Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and the love. Criticism is always helpful and any comment is encouraged. Please enjoy.

November 9, 2017

“Knock.”  
“Knock.”  
“Knock.”

The insipid noise droning on as it always did. He waited for the damn noise to stop. He knew what happened after and was starting to become curious. He had thrown the last couple newspapers into the fire but he wanted to know what was happening today. Scouring the library within the small new home of his had been the only thing to stave of the pain. The knocking finished and a piece of paper slid under the door. Harry grabbed the paper and saw the eye-catching title. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

THE GOLDEN TRIO BROKEN APART  
By Marginold Porcrum

As many of our readers will know, we have been reporting the heartbreaking story about Harry Potter and his two close friends. It has been a week since we first received news about the death of Hermione Weasley. She was known to many as the brightest witch of her age. It was a staggering loss to be sure. Her body, found next to her husband and other close friend of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley was found stunned by her body. Our best team of aurors were assigned to the task of finding out what happened. 6 days ago. Ronald awoke and had some very interesting things to say about The-Boy-Who-Lived. He seemed to be under the impression that his own best mate Harry Potter was the one to kill his wife and stun him. If the ministry had been as it used to be, we would go chasing down the Harry Potter and shipping him off to Azkaban. But this new ministry decided to check Ronald in the slight cause of lying or of being under a spell. After many days of speaking with Ronald Weasley and checking the crime scene, the truth has finally come out. Wizards and witches, you may want to stop now before the truth is revealed. If you are continuing, know that it is of your own volition. The person who killed Hermione Weasley was one, Harry Potter. Now some of you may be thinking, we already knew that as a possibility, why is this so wrong. Well readers at home, the situation gets even more dire. Throughout their many years of friendship, one Harry Potter seemed to have developed feelings for Hermione. Each year he was rejected only lead to his hatred growing more and more. When Hermione and Ronald started to date, his anger bubbled over and he lashed out. He sprang at Ronald’s younger sister Ginevra. She, like many young witches, was in awe of his fame. She thought herself to be the luckiest witch in the world. Harry used this knowledge to prey on the younger witch, and did disgusting acts on her. Once Ginevra realized what he was doing, she tried to stop him but it was too late. Harry Potter had been planning from the start. Many who went to school with the trio knew of Harry’s dislike of the deceased potion’s master, Severus Snape. They would spend much of the class time arguing and yelling at each other. Harry always received a par grade at best and was known to hate potions. But this dear readers is where the true machinations of Harry Potter are shown. Harry Potter hid that he, like his mother, was amazing at potions. He spent every year pretending to be horrible to fool everyone. Once Ginevra realized that Harry Potter was a disgusting pig, she tried to escape. That was when he used a love potion. Yes. I know that this must be hard to believe but after a tear-jerking interview from Ginevra Potter after the ministry realized there was something off about her. She was checked for potions and the ministry was disgusted to find 17 years of love potions focused on Harry Potter. This gruesome news is rounded out when one Ronald Weasley showed his memory of what happened. Ronald and Hermione were simply having a nice meal, having a light-hearted argument as they were so prone to do when Harry Potter burst through the floo. He sent a PetrificusTotalus at both Ronald and Hermione. Harry then spoke a speech that from what I have heard, has sent some aurors into medical leave. I was not able to see the speech but the gist was one of manipulation and hatred. He has been controlling everyone close to him for years. He was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. He killed intended to kill people in Hogwarts but wanted to have an alibi. He then sent the snake after Muggleborns, and said it couldn’t be him because his best friend was a muggleborn. After his attacks failed he needed a way to still come out as the victor. He found Ginevra Weasley and potioned her to believe a tall tale about being possessed by Voldemort. He then made the basilisk attack Hermione in the hopes that he could gain some sympathy from losing his best friend. He pretended to be heroic and “fought” the basilisk until he was victorious. He has been power-hungry and arrogant. He finished his speech and tried to… to have his way with Hermione. The brave woman fought back with all her might and stopped him. Ronald was stuck to the chair and was unable to escape and help his wife. Harry, fed up with his advances being shunned, snapped. He sent a blasting hex at her head. It exploded on impact. He then sent a Stupefy at Ronald and made his escape. Harry Potter is armed and dangerous. He is Undesirable # 1 and any information leading to his capture will be heavily rewarded. We must stop the evil maniac before he becomes the next dark lord. 

Ulgrig paused as the sounds of hysterical laughter echoed from the back door. He knocked again but to no avail. The laughter continued with no end in sight. 

November 16

“Knock”

The door gave way to Ulgrig’s first knock. He pushed the door open slowly. The living room of the small home seemed entirely too perfect. Not a speck of food anywhere. The place looked as if it had not had an inhabitant in many days. Confusion and worry bubbled up within Ulgrig’s stomach. The kitchen seemed almost the exact opposite of the living room. Each cupboard was open, food was everywhere across countertops. The juxtaposition was jarring. He kept going through the small house and reached the library. There he saw Harry. Gaunt eyes and swallowed check gave the clear image of a man who had barely eaten. He was reading from a massive tome. The title was in a language unknown to the goblin healer. Harry, showing no sign of noticing the goblin, continued reading the tome at such a speed, Ulgrig could hardly believe he was retaining the knowledge. The wizard sat cross-legged within a black armchair with green trim. Getting over the shock of seeing the wizard, he noticed the humongous pile of books next to him. The tome in his hand was medium-sized compared to some of the large volumes within the stack. 

“Sir Potter Black?” The goblin’s voice startled the silence filling the air. The glazed look in Harry’s eyes startled awake at the name of Black. Giving no clear indication that he had heard the goblin, Harry continued reading the massive tome. Seconds passed as neither party spoke. And whilst not verbally doing anything different, silent tears rained down Harry’s face. The tears leaked from his eyes until he was unable to continue his reading. Silent sobbing heaves racked his body in vicious cycles. A slight whimper left his mouth but was covered up by a hand quickly rushing up. The goblin viewed the heart-wrenching scene and came to a realization. The wizard in front of him was broken. He was a hurt man. Having read the article that had sent the lad into hysterics and having received an overview of what had lead up to him arriving at Gringotts. Then, of course, he had heard about what had happened to the man when he was a youngling, he was marked by Voldemort and forced to fight in a war before his time. The PTSD and the starvation for 11 years lends a story to a hard home life. This wizard was thrust into horrible situations since he was a youngling. Al of which was out of his control. The goblin continued its pondering in the back of his mind whilst coming back to the scene in front of him. Harry had folded into himself. The wizard held his head between his legs as the silent sobs worsened. The healer knew the pain would have to be faced before it disappeared but before that could happen, Harry needed a friend. Someone who knew him, and would not betray him. That would have to be the next step.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm trying. I will update every 4-5 days unless something comes up. Any comment is encouraged. Constructive criticism is always helpful. Thx! Gotta give a shoutout to my guy cjay53. He making sure my dumbass be making this enjoyable for everyone. Thx my guy.


End file.
